Cable driven drums usually have the cable thereof wound thereabout in a manner whereby marginal lengths of the cable which are spaced apart by the drum usually travel in the same, or nearly the same direction, as pointed out in my co-pending patent application referred to above. It is advantageous to arrange the spaced marginal lengths of the cable going to and from the drum in a relative manner whereby they do not wear against one another. Otherwise the accelerated wear rate brought about by such an undesirable arrangement necessitates early replacement of the cable.
It is therefore desirable to have made available cable guide apparatus which can receive the cable going to and from the drum and cause it to be rove about the cable drum in a manner to preclude spaced outer surfaces of the cable lengths from wearing against one another. This desirable expedient not only greatly reduces wear on the cable as well as the drum, but also prevents the cable from climbing on top of itself and becoming entangled, which would preclude reliability of operation so far as regards precision with which the drum is driven by the cable.